mafiagamefandomcom-20200223-history
Lassiter Series 69
The Lassiter Series 69 is a large four-door luxury sedan available in Mafia II. Design It is based off of the 1949 Cadillac Series 62 Sedan and has partial influence from the same year's Series 70 Fleetwood. It is depicted as a common luxury car for office workers and mobsters alike. It is one of the larger, yet sportier luxury cars in the game. While not a particularly robust or fast car; it still has sufficient statistics making it a stylish all-rounder. Performance The Lassiter's statistics: * Basic Max. Power: 161 Horse Power (120 kW) * Top Speed: 102 MPH (164 km/h) * Weight: 4129 lb (1873 kg) The above indicates that the Lassiter is a large; heavy car with a powerful 8-cylinder engine; and as such has somewhat mediocre top speed and handling with above-average damage resistance. * Basic Tuning Max. Power: 192 Horse Power (143 kW) * Basic Tuning Top Speed: 107 MPH (172 km/h) * Sports Tuning Weight: 3704 lb. * Super Charge Max. Power: 233 Horse Power * Super Charge Top Speed: 117 MPH Modifications * Engine Tuning: Basic tuning $422.00, Sports tuning $634.00, Super Charge $808.00 * Body Paint * License Plates * Rims & Tires Availability The Series 69 is available from the beginning of the game. It is somewhat common on the streets due to it's domestic sedan identity, and plentiful use among gangsters and other elite. It can also be found in the junkyard. It is rarely seen in the later part of the 50's segment of the game, it seems to have been replaced by the Windsor Quicksilver. Derek will pay $1750 for one of these. Trivia & Notable Owners * The name Lassiter has the same number of letters as Cadillac; as is 69 similar to 62. * The Fat Man owns a 69 as his primary car in addition to having two bodyguard cars. * In the Mafia II demo, this is one of three cars that are in your garage; the others being the Smith Custom 200 and the Smith Thunderbolt. *Stephen Coyne owns one as seen in The Wild Ones. *Mr. Wong owns one as seen in Exit the Dragon. *Alberto Clemente's men have one in Room Service. *Pepe Gambino owns an indigo one. *Leone Galante's bodyguards own one, as seen in Per Aspera Ad Astra, *In the Holiday Confessions Trailer, Vito is seen entering one as Henry pulls Up with Joe and Eddie. *The detectives in Witness - Frozen Memories own a pink one, Richie Mazzeo also makes his escape in this car before been pushed into a frozen lake. *Eddie Scarpa drives one in Cathouse, Joe throws Rocco of the roof of the constuction site and he lands on the hood of the car. * The Lassiter Series 69 seems to retain its original engine noise (both idling and accelerating) when it gets a full Sport Tuneup. Gallery Lassiter Series 69 (Front).jpg|Lassiter Series 69 (Front) Lassiter Series 69 (Rear).jpg|Lassiter Series 69 (Rear) File:Joevitolassiter.jpg Category:Vehicles in Mafia II Category:Vehicles with four doors Category:Mafia II